This invention relates to golf clubs and more particularly to a putter used in the execution of putts over sloping greens.
Previously, alignment lines found on the top surface of club heads have generally converged to a point on the striking surface and only gave the golfer an image of where to strike the ball on the club head. Such lines suggested to the golfer a point on the club head striking surface further from or nearer to the shaft so as to increase or decrease the flight of the ball. Prior lines have further directed the golfer in which direction to make the initial portion of the swing away from the ball so as to slice or hook a ball upon impact in the concluding portions of the swing. Such prior lines were found on clubs not used in the putting situation and no prior clubs are known which use a predetermined array of paired angled lines for the proper execution of putts; especially breaking putts over sloping greens. Prior lines on putters attempted to establish a proper visual image so as to putt a ball along a straight line path between the ball and the hole. Such prior lines failed to aid the golfer in taking into account that when putting on sloping greens, the proper path for the ball is not a straight line path between the ball and the hole but a path between the ball and hole not collinear with this straight line path.
Previously lacking were visible indications on the top surface of the club head to enable a golfer to properly establish a path non-collinear with the straight line path between the ball and the hole and to properly position the angularity of the club head striking surface so that the ball, upon striking, will follow the non-collinear path. Also absent was a proper arrangement of indications on the club head to assure the golfer that once the proper club head angularity is established, it is maintained throughout the putting process.
Also, prior lines have failed to give to the golfer continuous visual feedback of the entire putting situation, that is; the straight line path between the ball and the hole, the initial path that the ball must follow non-collinear with the straight line path, and the angle formed by the intersection of these two paths at the club head which angle will dictate the proper positioning of the club head striking surface.
Also, previously known were devices addressing the putting situation such as "viewer" devices external to the club head itself. Such devices did not give continuous and correct feedback to the golfer of the entire putting situation. Concentration was required on external aiming indicia which diverted the golfer's attention from the club head and the ball itself which violated a basic golf tenet of keeping one's eye on the ball. Also, such devices were susceptible to unfavorable weather conditions, difficulty of adjustment of the device itself, and the accentuation of the personalized sight difficulties of the golfer.